


Не для скуки

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Lisenik



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Humor, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik
Summary: Железная рука: мешает или помогает?





	Не для скуки

**Author's Note:**

> Счастливый пост-ЗС!АУ в вакууме; секс с непосторонними предметами; #онименяются.

Комната была наполнена звуками: влажными шорохами, скрипом не такой уж и прочной кровати, резким срывающимся дыханием Баки и стонами Стива, временами заглушающими всё остальное. Когда несколько недель назад Баки наконец дозрел до секса, Стив как с цепи сорвался, восполняя годы теоретической подготовки. Он собирался испробовать почти всё, что придумало человечество для развлечения двоих мужчин в одной постели. Наедине с Баки Стив бесследно лишался своей привычной сдержанности: малейшее прикосновение губ к шее или к груди вырывало у него стоны удовольствия, пальцы Баки, ласкающие сосок, вызывали дрожь, пробегающую по всему позвоночнику. Он ахал и нервно откидывал назад голову, едва почувствовав ладонь над тем самым местечком на пояснице, а рот Баки на его члене ощущался жидким огнём на коже – Стив срывался на крик. Баки вслушивался в поток всех этих «да!», «ещё», «Баки» и каких-то совсем нечленораздельных звуков и не жалел ни единого цента, вложенного в звукоизоляцию квартиры.

Себе Баки такой воли не давал. Он занимался любовью так же неслышно, как и прочими делами, и только шумное напряжённое дыхание в некоторые моменты сдержать не мог. Такие привычки, кажется, только больше заводили Стива, которому казалось, что он трахается с призраком, с ожившей мечтой из влажных подростковых снов. Вот и сейчас он, едва отойдя от крышесносного минета и всё ещё тихонько поскуливая, подтянул Баки повыше на кровати и перевернул на спину, покрывая поцелуями; тот подался к нему молча, улыбаясь и облизываясь. Стив старался не наваливаться всем весом, как бы этого ни хотелось: без железной руки Баки казался хрупким и ранимым. Тому пришлось едва слышно рыкнуть, чтобы Стив уже перестал нежничать и оседлал его.

В том, что их первый опыт оказался отчасти неудачным, виновата была Гидра. И даже не тем, что сигнал общего сбора Мстителей прервал их уединение. Просто железная рука была явно не предназначена для нежностей – холодная поверхность, грубые края пластин. Более того, встроенная в нее электроника как-то странно интерпретировала нервные импульсы в момент оргазма, и Баки, кончив в самый первый раз, размашисто врезал ею Стиву по лицу. Необходимость постоянных извинений примирила Баки с полировкой пластин, калибровкой и установкой подогрева, но в ответ на предложение Старка покопаться в нейро-электрических схемах он просто сбежал из лаборатории. Выход оставался один – отстегивать протез на ночь. На вечер. Иногда внезапно на день.

Баки привык к частично однорукому существованию, а Стив делал всё, чтобы ему помочь. В постели он всегда выбирал удобное для Баки положение, хотя тот и ворчал, что с ним обращаются как с инвалидом.

Оседлав бёдра Баки, Стив подался вперед, опершись на руки, и встретился с ним затуманенным взглядом. Баки уже нащупал тюбик смазки, который научился открывать одной рукой с ловкостью карточного шулера, и, выдавив щедрую порцию, смазывал свой член тягучими поглаживаниями. «Стив… красивый… сладкий… давай уже...» – мысленно шептал он, оглядывая Стива – горящего желанием, растрёпанного, жаждущего и выгибающегося. По привычке не издав ни звука, он только уставился Стиву прямо в глаза. Тот понял условный сигнал и толкнулся назад, прижимаясь к горячей головке. Несколько покачиваний, небольшая помощь Баки – и Стив с громким хриплым стоном опустился на член. Подрагивая, он пытался выровнять дыхание, слепо водя руками по груди и животу Баки, бездумно перекатывая в пальцах набухшие соски. На секунду его внимание привлёк странный скребущий звук за дверью, но Баки дернул бёдрами, и им обоим стало не до того. Двигаясь вначале плавно, а потом всё свободнее и резче, Стив изо всех сил старался не закрывать глаза. Раз уж он не мог слышать Баки, то должен был видеть: спутанные волосы на подушке, прядки, прилипшие к взмокшим вискам, приоткрытые яркие губы и сияющие удовольствием глаза. Сквозь шлепки их тел друг о друга и срывающийся голос Стива иногда пробивался тот самый тихий звук, и теперь отвлёкся уже Баки. Но Стив судорожно вздрогнул, застонал, хватая воздух, сбился с ритма, и Баки крепко обхватил его член, проводя рукой в такт мощным последним толчкам. Оргазм Баки выдали только расширившиеся зрачки и спазмы рельефных мышц живота.

– С-снайпер, – пробормотал Стив, поспешно вытирая глаз. Он все-таки упал на Баки, позабыв о хрупкости и беспомощности, и откровенно нежился, сжимая того в объятиях, пока его довольно грубо не стряхнули на постель.

– Ты слышал? – Баки соскользнул с кровати и бесшумно прокрался к двери, уже снимая с предохранителя пистолет, который держал на прикроватном столике. Стив тоже насторожился и вытянул из-под кровати щит. Переглянувшись, они кивнули друг другу, и Баки резко распахнул дверь спальни.

* * *

Источник странного поскрёбывания так и не нашёлся. Мыши, что ли, завелись? Стив помнил здоровенных тараканов, населявших квартиры старого Бруклина, – те прямо-таки топали по стенам. Но в этих современных, стерильных апартаментах, наверное, и микробы не выживали.

Подозрительные звуки по ночам – нет, точнее, во время секса – слышались им ещё несколько раз, и после третьего случая Баки, кажется, что-то заподозрил. В состоянии глубокой задумчивости он вроде как случайно согласился сделать Тони Старка счастливейшим человеком на свете – то есть разрешил покопаться в начинке железной руки, – но его тревогу это не развеяло. Устройство руки оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем они вначале предполагали, включало в себя мощный процессор и радиомодуль, назначение которого осталось невыясненным. Однако ничего, способного тихо царапаться, там не нашлось.

Стив всё же смог добиться от Баки, что его насторожило. Оказалось, когда тот в очередной раз осматривал квартиру, арсенальный шкаф, куда убирался протез на ночь, был приоткрыт на три миллиметра. Стив хотел было посмеяться, но вспомнил тщательность, с которой Баки делал всё: если уж он утверждал, что закрыл дверцу, то так оно и было. 

Впрочем, процессор в подозрительной конечности не заменял полноценного мозга, и однажды она себя выдала. На ставший уже привычным шорох во время секса Стив с Баки в очередной раз внимания не обратили, как и на то, что он звучал немного громче. Но, возвращаясь после этого из ванной, Баки застыл: рука, поблёскивая в свете уличных фонарей, лежала на подоконнике. Осмысленно так лежала.

– Стив? – позвал Баки. Тот в ответ промычал что-то невразумительное. – Зачем ты её сюда принёс?

– Кого?

– Мою руку! Как она тут оказалась? – Баки начал сердиться. – Ты же помнишь, что она и секс плохо сочетаются? Хочешь опять три дня челюсть сращивать?

– Я не приносил. Может, сама приползла?

Баки задумался: с одной стороны, рука, перебирающая пальцами по полу, могла производить тот скребущий звук. И даже вскарабкаться на подоконник, цепляясь за мягкую обивку кресла. С другой, до сих пор она самостоятельностью не отличалась.

– Ползи! – решительно приказал он.

– Куда? – не понял Стив.

– Да не ты. Это… Ты… Штуковина, давай, покажи, как ты бегаешь, – настаивал Баки, но рука оставалась неподвижна.

– А может… – В голове Стива крутилась какая-то мысль, и наконец он ухватил её за хвост: – Может, она на связи с тобой? Ну, с той хренью, которая осталась у тебя в плече? Может, если ты представишь, что шевелишь пальцами, она поползёт.

Баки напряг воображение изо всех сил, и, кажется, железные пальцы чуть дёрнулись. Или это был отблеск света фар с улицы?

– Бред какой. Ну её, пусть валяется. Ты в душ?

– Не-а. Иди сюда. – Стив раскрыл объятия, и пару минут они катались по кровати, тискаясь и в шутку борясь. Когда Стив оказался скрученным в бараний рог и с локтем, нежно заломленным за спину, Баки озадаченно спросил:

– Стив? Всё нормально?

– Я так не могу, – смущённо отозвался тот. – Она на нас смотрит.

– Рука? Стив, э-э-э… на ней вообще-то нет глаз, – ехидно сообщил Баки, но Стив капризным тоном возразил:

– Ну и что? Она же знала, куда ползти. С хорошим обзором устроилась. Значит, видит. Или как-то ещё понимает. Да отпусти ты меня уже!

Баки только ухмыльнулся, собственнически куснул Стива за ухо и поднялся. В два шага подойдя к подоконнику, он сгрёб оттуда протез и, небрежно помахивая им, вышел из спальни. Что-то грохнуло, щёлкнул замок арсенала.

– Всё, Стиви, – объявил Баки с порога, – теперь ты только мой.

Утром рука обнаружилась на подоконнике. Баки сурово поглядел на неё, не зная, что делать, поэтому просто схватил и принялся подсоединять разъёмы и крепления к плечу.

* * *

На следующую ночь была запланирована засада. Стив считал, что достаточно будет затаиться под одеялом, рассказывая страшилки из детства, и дождаться появления руки. Баки полагал, что вся суть в сексе, без него рука не придёт. Вышло что-то среднее: жутких историй им и в жизни хватало, в отличие от нежностей. Стив уже начал постанывать, возбуждение постепенно росло, но время от времени Баки шептал: «Заткнись!» – и прислушивался, не прекращая, впрочем, ласкать и гладить.

Руку они засекли на полпути к подоконнику – она больше не скреблась, как раньше, и сумела бесшумно открыть дверь. Замеченная, она притворилась безмозглым куском металла и лежала на ковре, не реагируя на обращенные к ней приказы, мысленные усилия и ругательства. Стоило Стиву и Баки снова заняться друг другом, рука поползла как ни в чём не бывало, только сменила направление. Обнаружили её у прикроватного столика, на который она никак не могла забраться.

Повисла тишина. Два суперсолдата пялились на железную руку, а та, приподнявшись на локте и обхватив пальцами ножку стола, пялилась в ответ – так казалось.

– А знаешь, мне её жалко, – вдруг хрипловато проговорил Стив. – Она как собака – ты её выгоняешь, чтобы заняться какими-то интересными делами, а она под дверью страдает.

– В собак не напихано всяких загадочных устройств. А этой я не очень-то доверяю. Она опасна, Стив.

– Ты опаснее. Сам посмотри, без тебя она ограничена в действиях – ей даже на столик не залезть. Кстати, а зачем ей туда, как думаешь?

– Чтобы крепче придушить тебя, деточка, – с подвыванием ответил Баки.

Стив двинул его локтем, и весёлая возня чуть было не началась снова. Но, вспомнив про руку, он поднял её на столик и, нежно погладив по запястью, сказал:

– Тебя тут устроит? Отдыхай, – на что Баки привычно закатил глаза и потянул его к себе.

Они целовались, игриво покусывали друг друга за уши и шею; Стив постепенно сполз ниже, легко провел зубами по соску Баки, отчего тот молча вздрогнул и выгнулся. Увлёкшись, Стив втиснул бёдра между разведённых ног Баки и втягивал в рот то один сосок, то другой. Баки затопило возбуждением. Насколько мог, он подавался вверх, притираясь напряжённым членом к животу Стива, уже, кажется, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. Он развёл ноги ещё шире и взглянул Стиву прямо в глаза: в такие моменты для них не составляло труда прочесть желания по лицу.

Стив подчинился невысказанной просьбе и потянулся за смазкой. Ему показалось, что тянуться пришлось не так далеко, как он рассчитывал, но кого сейчас интересовали расчёты? Выдавив лужицу смазки себе на ладонь, он сжал её в кулаке, согревая, и спустился ниже, целуя Баки живот и выступающие тазовые косточки. Баки в порыве закинул ноги вверх, почти складываясь пополам, отчего Стив хмыкнул и наконец применил смазанные пальцы по назначению. Со всеми их регулярными упражнениями долгой подготовки не требовалось, но Стив любил эту часть прелюдии: возможность одними руками довести до разрядки маячила где-то рядом, заставляя удерживаться на грани и удерживать там Баки. Тот сам знал, когда стоит прекратить, потянул Стива на себя, скрестил ноги у него на талии, приподнявшись и открываясь. Стив утробно зарычал при виде этого и впился ему в губы жадным поцелуем, вплетая пальцы в волосы. Другой рукой он обхватил свой член, направляя его, преодолевая сопротивление упругих мышц, пока не погрузился полностью. Баки резко вдохнул и пошевелился, рывком бёдер вынуждая Стива действовать.

Тягучие, плавные покачивания не продлились долго: обоим хотелось сильнее, глубже, и Баки подавался навстречу мощным толчкам Стива, каждый раз закидывая голову назад. Он до синяков вцепился в задницу Стива, вырывая у него какой-то животный стон, и ещё резче насадился на член.

Стив двигался быстро и ритмично, шумно дыша в такт. В голове у него всё плыло, единственная мысль, занимающая его, звучала как «Баки!», и если в какой-то момент ему и показалось, что тот направляет его в себя обеими – двумя? – руками, он не придал этому значения. Прикосновение повторилось, и Стив чуть замедлился, сосредотачиваясь: пальцы огладили его бедро, скользнули в ложбинку между ягодиц. На несколько мгновений они исчезли, но вернулись снова, уже покрытые смазкой. Стива повело. Простонав «О, Бак, о-о!», он уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, вздрагивая и пытаясь совладать с собой, а после медленно подался назад, позволяя чужим пальцам проникнуть внутрь.

Стив врывался в Баки, смотрел на его раскрасневшееся лицо, на то, как он вскидывает руку, заслоняя ею глаза – а после с энтузиазмом сам насаживался на скользкие пальцы. Надолго его не хватило: после нескольких движений вдох перешёл во всхлип, он в последний раз рванулся назад, стараясь глубже впустить в себя пальцы, и упал Баки на живот, сотрясаясь в судорогах и заливая его разведённые бёдра струйками семени.

– Ох, Стиви, – Баки нежно погладил его по волосам. – Как же тебя проняло!

– М-м-м, – только и смог выдавить Стив, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. – Чёрт, Баки, прости! Я… я так увлёкся. А всё твои ловкие пальчики. Подожди, я сейчас тебе сделаю как надо… – и с этими словами Стив попытался приподняться, явно с намерением взять у Баки в рот, но тот его удержал:

– Какие пальчики? Ты уже всё делае… Срань господня! Что она вытворяет?

Вопрос был риторическим – металлическая рука, теплая и скользкая от смазки, пролезла между его ногами и стиснула член: нежно, аккуратно, как сделал бы сам Баки. Непонятно как найдя опору, она плавно водила кистью туда-сюда, словно демонстрируя свои умения паре шокированных экзаменаторов. В Баки любопытство и удивление мешались с подступающим возбуждением. Хмыкнув, он проговорил:

– А знаешь, ничего так… даже очень… ну, почти как сам… О-ох! – это когда Стив решил помочь и лизнул блестящую от смазки головку. Баки задрожал и изогнулся на постели, кончая, – Стив еле успел отодвинуться, пробормотав «Не попал!». Рука тоже расслабилась, переползла через бедро Баки – она всё-таки ходила, перебирая пальцами, – и улеглась у него под боком, время от времени легко поглаживая. Баки вздохнул:

– Что значит «не попал»? Я и не целился. Если ты не заметил, тут не я командовал.

– Ещё скажи, рука не твоя.

Баки задумался. Рука-то, конечно, была его, за неимением лучшей. И делала она сегодня именно то, что нужно, то, что Баки сам бы хотел сделать. Возможно, радиомодуль в ней был не зря, и она слушалась его подсознательных команд, но тогда управлению придётся серьёзно учиться. Он хитро ухмыльнулся и приказал левой руке сделать то, чего желал всегда и в любой момент. Секунд через десять Стив, пристроившийся у него под боком, сонно промычал:

– Баки… – а после резко обернулся, пересчитал нежно поглаживающие его задницу конечности и поинтересовался: – Так это ты или она сама?

– Ну… я приказывал ей немного не это… Может, она всё же разумная?

– Зачем разумному механизму лезть человеку в задницу, а? А было здорово, я бы повторил.

– В задницу? – И Баки снова задумался, да так глубоко, что Стив и не заметил, как тот уснул. А может, просто уснул раньше.


End file.
